


Hiding Out

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: encounter verse [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, post break up angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: After the disasterous end of his relationship with Jean Paul Bobby hides out at Gambit's guest house.





	Hiding Out

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.
> 
> This was written before Bobby was outed as Gay so he was presented as bisexual in this

Hiding Out

He knew he was hiding but he didn’t really care. He was glad Gambit had still let him use his guest house after the spectacular mess of things he’d made with Jean Paul. He just needed time to deal with everything that had happened last week when he’d ended up outed in the tabloids after that disaster of a dinner with Jean Paul’s friends. He knew from Gambit that his folks had stopped calling after their last call got answered by Emma who lost her temper with his dad. He had to admit a small part of him would have liked to see it but then he remembered how badly he’d handled the situation when his dad had called. He would still have a boyfriend if he hadn’t been so quick to deny being with a man in the most homophobic way possible to try to head off a fight with his dad. Unfortunately Jean Paul had walked in right in the middle of his denial to his dad and as soon as he put the phone down he’d got an earful.

The worst part was later after he’d called his dad back up and told him the truth as an attempt to make up for earlier Jean Paul had still rejected him. He understood why Jean Paul had spelled it all out about why it wouldn’t work between them but it still hurt. So he’d gone and found Gambit and begged to use his guest house. He’d left even as someone was calling to tell him his parents had called back and wanted to talk to him. He knew there would be hell to pay later from his parents and that he’d have to talk to Hank about everything but for now he just wanted to lay here and forget.

The problem was forgetting seemed to be impossible. He just kept going over his mistakes such as how he’d behaved at that disastrous dinner with Jean Paul’s friends. They’d disliked him from the start and he’d responded in kind. Then in an attempt to make up from that mistake he’d tagged along with Jean Paul to a benefit for AIDS research and a photographer had snapped a picture of them sharing a quick kiss in a private moment and sold it to the tabloids. He had forgotten how newsworthy the X-men were lately and Jean Paul was already famous so he should have known their relationship would hit the press.

Once it did hit the press and his dad called full of accusations about him and Hank he’d panicked and said whatever he had to make his dad stop. He was ashamed of things he’d said but he’d still said them. He could still hear the silence when he’d called his dad back a few hours later and told him that he was bisexual and that before had been a panicked reaction. His dad had hung up on him then and he’d gone to tell Jean Paul and then they were over.

He glanced over at the clock and say the glowing numbers showing it was five o’clock in the morning. He decided to get on up since he obviously wasn’t going to be sleeping. He walked into the living room of the guest house and saw a flash of motion outside by the pool. He walked over to the window and looked out curious and got an eyeful of Storm gliding through the water. He looked a bit longer than he should since she was swimming nude but he eventually turned away and went to get dressed. He hadn’t known Storm knew about this place at all but it wasn’t that surprising. If any of the X-men were close enough to Gambit to know about his little hideaway it would be Storm. Once he was dressed he went to the door and headed outside he knew Storm wasn’t shy and it might be nice to talk to someone. “Good morning Bobby, I hope I didn’t wake you.” Storm said as she swam over to the edge of the pool.

“You didn’t, I really can’t sleep.” He said as he set himself down on one of the lounge chairs. “Gambit didn’t mention you’d be stopping by.” He was actually glad she had it was nice to see someone else for a change.

“Remy allows me to use the pool since the school pool and the lake are not appropriate places for me to swim now.” Storm said as she climbed out and pulled on a robe. He could remember when the new students first arrived a few tried taking photos of Storm during her morning swim. “Hank, very much wants to speak with you but Remy has refused to tell him where to find you.”

“I’m just not ready to talk about things with anyone.” He said hoping she wouldn’t push. He was grateful that Remy hadn’t told Hank where to find him. “I just want to hide out here a little longer before I have to face everyone.”

“I can understand that Robert but remember that we are here for you when you need us.” Storm said serenely. “Now are you going to invite me in for breakfast or shall we go out there is a twenty four hour café a few blocks from here?”

“Let’s go out I’ve been cooped up in here a while.” He said glad Storm wasn’t going to push things yet. He knew he couldn’t hide out here forever but a few more days wouldn’t hurt.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
